The embodiment relates to a light emitting device.
A light emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light emitting device that converts current into light. The LED has been expensively used as a light source for a display device, a vehicle, or a lighting device. In addition, the LED can represent a white color having superior light efficiency by employing a molding member including luminescent materials or combining LEDs having various colors.
The LED is weak against the ESD (electrostatic discharge) or the surge phenomenon, so the improvement thereof is required.